


Oh Christmas Tree

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Caboose and Tucker have no idea how to decorate a tree, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fire in the Kitchen, Fluff and Humor, Holidays, Living Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving In Together, References to Halo (Video Games), Tuckington - Freeform, Wash is tired, alternate universe after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: “Tucker, hold on. You have to put the lights on first.” Washington intervened, stepping towards Tucker who pouted at Wash’s protest. Washington reached for the set of rainbow-colored lights only to stop when he saw Caboose doing something out of the corner of his eye. “Caboose get your finger away from the socket!”It was December 9th and would be December 10th in two hours.Which meant they had been trying to decorate the Christmas tree for 4 agonizing hours.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker & Agent Washington, Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Agent Washington, Michael J. Caboose & Everyone, Michael J. Caboose & Lavernius Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Oh Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Merry early Christmas <3

After the war, they all decided it would be best to retire on Earth. 

Actually, that wasn’t completely true. 

Carolina claimed she preferred to keep making differences on Chorus as if there were any left to be made, And Washington was too afraid of returning to communal life to do anything but protest against it. After much arguing with Tucker over the topic, Wash opened up and Tucker convinced him to stay after all. 

Tucker had actually made great points in their conversation, his favorite being. “If we move to Earth we can live in an actual house, together,” He had pointed out with a smile to which Wash replied with;

“Are you sure you want that?” 

And then Tucker rolled his eyes and nudged him playfully and told him he wouldn’t suggest it unless he wanted it. 

And so they retired to Earth, bought a really nice one-story house with cabinets that Wash liked and a large bathroom, which Tucker liked. 

They weren’t alone, however. As Carolina and the Reds all bought places to stay; Caboose was left not knowing what to do or where to go. He was welcomed with everyone and jumped from house to house until Wash decided that it would be best for Caboose to stay in one place and to live with him and Tucker in their house where he already had a room. Luckily, Tucker didn’t reject the idea. 

Living with Tucker, Wash was excited for. Tucker made breakfast every morning and lit candles in the house because he liked coming home to the smell of pumpkin and not Caboose’s latest grease fire. And although Tucker left a trail of messes everywhere he went, that Wash had to clean up; he made up for it by being there with Wash to wake him up from the occasional nightmare and to calm him down or lay with him on the couch as they read together. 

Living with Caboose, scared Washington. Caboose made messes on a whole other level. And by a whole other level, Washington meant a dangerous level with the occasional electric fire or flooded bathroom. But Caboose also brought a lot of fun into his life; insisting to watch movies and play games and go to the pet store just so that he could pet the kittens that could be purchased there. 

Washington also learned several things while living with them both. For one, Tucker was a downright horrible driver. Apparently, he taught himself how to drive. This was apparent as Wash stepped out into the driveway one day to see their car taking up three-fourths of the driveway with its slant position. Tucker also liked extremely hot, 3-hour showers. Which Wash had stopped joining him in after he almost broke his back during some not-so-sexy shower sex. On top of that, Tucker had an odd affinity for putting copious amounts of hot sauce on all his food. He put it on eggs, pizza, really whatever he felt like.

As for Caboose, Wash realized just how high maintenance he was. He needed to be woken up, told to eat, given medication, and put to bed. His favorite animal was dogs, his favorite blanket was the blue one with white dots, and he hated lemons. He also hated to be alone which left Wash and Tucker with very little “together time” 

And by together time, Tucker would mean “Sexy time.” 

It wasn’t too much of a problem however as Caboose still showered and slept every day, giving them both at least three hours alone together a day. If they were lucky, 5. 

Today, however, was not one of those days. 

“Tucker, hold on. You have to put the lights on first.” Washington intervened, stepping towards Tucker who pouted at Wash’s protest. Washington reached for the set of rainbow-colored lights only to stop when he saw Caboose doing something out of the corner of his eye. “Caboose get your finger away from the socket!” 

It was December 9th and would be December 10th in two hours. 

Which meant they had been trying to decorate the Christmas tree for 4 agonizing hours since bringing it home around 6 pm.

Wash had started his day to the smell of fire as Tucker and Caboose filled the kitchen with the bubbles from the fire extinguisher. 

“Were making cookies!” Caboose had told him. 

Then the Reds and Carolina came over and the sim troopers spent hours yelling at each other over their Halo game. 

Washington assumed that decorating the tree would be the easy part of his day. 

Caboose pouted, pulling his finger away from the socket. 

“Thank you,” Washington praised, turning back to the tree as he began stringing the lights around it; a very anxious Tucker at his side. 

“This would be quicker if you moved out of my way.” Washington told him, pushing the string of lights back so that it wasn’t just sloppily sitting on the outside branches. 

Tucker scoffed. “I wanna put the first ornament on.” He informed him, sticking his tongue out at him. 

Washington laughed, rolling his eyes. “No one is fighting you for it.” 

“Still.” 

Wash got to the bottom of the tree, tucking the last row of lights into the branches. They could have gotten it done sooner if the tree base hadn’t leaked water everywhere.

“Finally.” Tucker grinned as he finished.

Washington stood up, smiling as he took the ornament from Tucker’s hands and turned around towards the tree; hanging it on the first branch he saw. 

“You fucker!” Tucker gasped, no real venom in his voice. “I was gonna do that.” 

Washington laughed. “Better luck next time, Lavernius.” He retorted smugly. 

Tucker stepped forward, a familiar twinkle in his eyes as he brought his hands down to Wash’s and held them. Leaning up on his tippy toes, he met Wash’s eyes. “Oh, I better get it next time.” He said quietly, his tone dark and sending a shiver down Wash’s spine. 

Wash’s face went slightly red as he raised a brow. “Is that a threat?” 

Tucker’s face softened. “Of course not,” He stated lovingly; his volume neutral as he leaned to kiss Wash. 

Washington smiled, leaning forward to meet him in the middle until he noticed Tucker had stopped the movement right before their lips met and his tone went dark again. “I just think you should reconsider doing that again.” He whispered, his breath hot against Wash as he looked up at him with sharp teal eyes. 

It was intimidating, Wash noted as the action put pressure in his throat and made him want to push Tucker back against the wall behind him. He would do so too, but then he realized Caboose was in the same room and Wash really didn’t want to give ‘the talk’ to the blue soldier. 

Tucker smiled, satisfied with the effect his words gave Wash as he finished his previous movement by locking their lips into the kiss Wash had expected. 

Washington leaned into it, relaxing under Tucker. 

“WASHINGTON CAN I PUT ON THE STAR?!” Caboose bellowed, popping up from the side of the branches. 

“Jesus Christ, Caboose!” Tucker screeched, jumping at the unexpected movement. “What did I say about sneaking up on people?” 

“To….” Caboose paused, trying to recall the specific moment when Tucker had talked to him about that. “Do it?” 

“No.” 

Wash sighed. “Yes, Caboose. You can put on the star.” 

Caboose smiled, rushing away towards the table. 

Tucker smiled at him too, causing Wash’s heart to stumble as he stepped away from the tree towards the box of ornaments. 

Tucker grabbed a shiny red one from the box, stepping close to the tree as stood up on his tippy toes, trying to hang the ornament as high up as he could go. 

Apparently to Tucker, there were two achievements you could get while decorating a Christmas tree. 

Putting on the first ornament and putting up the highest ornament. 

Washington leaned back on the table in the middle of their living room as he crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Tucker grunted and stretched his hand further up, struggling to bring the ornament up towards the very top of the tree.

Washington laughed. “Having trouble there, Lavernius?” 

Tucker attempted to bring the ball of glass up higher as he let his eyes focus on the branch he wanted to pin it on. “Shut up, I’m not that short.” 

Washington laughed once again, smiling as Tucker finally got the ornament up to the top of the tree. 

“There,” He announced, stepping back and smiling over his shoulder at Wash. “Boo-fucking-yea. I’m the best.” 

Washington smiled, kissing him once he got closer. “Of course you are.” He mumbled, breaking off the kiss as he settled on having his forehead comfortably leaning down against Tucker’s.

After that, ornaments went on fast in clumps. Washington didn’t put many on, but he did direct one of them to the back of the tree every now and then to fill up the empty spaces to which they had neglected. 

“Don’t you want to put some on the back of the tree?” Wash had asked, to which Tucker had responded begrudgingly by taking all the ugly ornaments and sticking them back there. 

An hour later, three broken bulbs, and a sleeping Caboose at the bottom of the tree; Tucker stepped back, hoisting himself up to sit on the table next to Wash. “All done.” He mumbled tiredly, leaning his head on Wash’s shoulder. 

Washington glanced over at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead before looking back at the tree. 

The back of it had dark spots where Wash messed up the lights, the star was lopsided at the top, and the ornaments were scattered everywhere in clumps. Wash was also surprised that the tree branches remained perked up even with the thousands of ornaments weighing them down. 

“It’s perfect.” He said contently as he wrapped his arm around Tucker’s back and rubbed softly at his side. 

....

“Dude, what are you talking about? It’s fucking ugly.” 


End file.
